Ron's Greatest Nightmare
by stacersnape
Summary: Ron helps Snape in a way he never expected. Not DH compliant. Mpreg, if you don't like don't read. Rated T for birth scene.


I own nothing, all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Ron finished setting up the chessboard on the small table in his temporary bedroom. He straightened up and looked around the small, dark room. As he walked over to the bed draped in black linens and sat down, he felt grateful that he would not be required to stay here much longer. Although this assignment wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be, the young red haired man was looking forward to getting back with his normal life.

_4 Months Earlier_

"_You wanted to see me, Dawlish?" asked Ron as he took a seat in front of his supervisor's desk._

"_Ah yes, Weasley," responded the older man looking up from a file he was holding. "I've called you in here because I have an assignment for you." _

"_What kind of assignment?" inquired Ron._

"_It's actually an individual assignment," replied Dawlish. "It should be exciting for you. It will really give you a chance to spread your wings._

"_As you know," continued Dawlish. "There have been quite a few suspected Death Eaters that have not yet been caught by the Ministry, and this poses a certain threat to individuals that assisted the Ministry throughout You Know Who's reign of terror. Your assignment is to act as security for one of these brave individuals for a short time."_

"_What do I have to do?" asked Ron._

"_Well, you will be required to stay at his home, and accompany him whenever he chooses to leave," explained Dawlish, a kind expression on his face. "You are not there to be a babysitter or a housekeeper. You merely need to keep watch for any dangerous characters, and use your skills to protect him."_

"_That sounds simple enough," replied Ron, considering the ease of this job compared to his current position. "Who will I be guarding?"_

"_Severus Snape," replied Dawlish._

"_No way!" responded Ron, jumping up from his seat and leaning across the desk toward Dawlish. "That greasy git hated me when I was at Hogwarts! I will not be spending every moment of my day in his company!"_

"_You will, because it is an order!" there was a look of sternness in the older man's eyes. "Look Ron, I know you don't want to do this, most people wouldn't, but the fact of the matter is that Severus needs assistance, and you and Potter are still at the bottom of the food chain here."_

"_So why doesn't Harry have to do this?" inquired Ron, starting to pace the room._

"_Well, he's Harry Potter," replied Dawlish with honesty. "I can't put 'The Chosen One' on an assignment like this. So that means that you get it."_

"_But Snape doesn't need protection," Ron was thinking aloud as he paced back and forth in front of Dawlish's desk, biting his nails. "Snape knows more magic than anyone, he can take care of himself."_

"_Well, you see he has a condition that has made him more vulnerable that usual," said Dawlish, choosing his words very carefully. Ron stopped pacing and looked up from the floor into his superior's eyes._

"_Is he about to kick the bucket or something?" asked Ron with his usual lack of tact. _

"_No, there was an accident a few months ago in one of his classes, and well…" Dawlish trailed off, looking uncomfortably. Finally the older man sighed, and a look of determination spread across his face. "He's pregnant."_

A quiet tap on the window got Ron's attention. He stood up, crossed the room and opened the window. A moment later groans were heard as an invisible person climbed through the small window. Harry Potter removed his invisibility cloak and smiled.

"I'm getting quite used to this," he said, pulling a bottle of firewhiskey out of the backpack he brought. "I'm going to miss our little visits."

"I won't," said Ron, taking the bottle and going to grab the glasses off his nightstand. "I'll be much happier when we're able to spend time together at our flats again."

"I'm going to miss sneaking into the old bat's house without him knowing," said Harry cheerfully. "What do you think he would do if he knew I was here right now?"

"I don't want to know."

Ron poured drinks for both of them as Harry sat down at the small table. The red haired man came and joined his friend, taking a long swig from his glass. The two sat there playing chess for three hours, laughing and talking, trying not to be heard by Snape.

"Hermione is driving me nuts with all these wedding plans," groaned Ron. "I could really care less what color dress my mum wears, but I can't tell her that or she'll fly off the handle."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I was lucky, Ginny did everything. I think she just didn't want my opinion because I have no taste."

"I will be so glad when we're married," sighed Ron. "I just want this whole mess-"

Ron was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from overhead. Immediately the auror instinct in both men overtook them as they jumped up. Ron, leading the way withdrew his wand, as did Harry, and the two started to make their way upstairs. The noise came from directly above Ron's room, which meant it came from Snape's bedroom. Ron and Harry crept as quietly as they could up the stairs and down the hallway. They stopped in front of the older man's room. As Ron threw the door open, both held their wands as if ready for a battle.

Snape was standing, doubled over with his hands pushing into the mattress, his head hanging. Ron and Harry rushed into the room looking for an intruder. The small table that Snape usually read at was lying on it side, evidently being knocked over, causing the noise. Ron walked over to Snape while Harry went to check the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked the ginger man. "Was someone in here? Did they knock over the table?"

Snape looked up slowly, just as Harry came back out of the bathroom, wand still in his hand.

"There's nobody in the loo," said Harry, looking confused as he walked over to where Ron was standing, looking Snape over.

"There was no intruder," replied Snape, straightening up. "I am the one that knocked the table over. I was on my way back from using the facilities."

"Well, that's a relief," said Harry, he lowered his wand to his side. He began to look around the room. Snape straightened up, rubbing his lower back, and eased himself down onto the edge of his bed.

The room was slightly larger than the room Ron was using downstairs. Every wall but one was covered by bookshelves that were stuffed to the breaking point with thick, large volumes. Harry stood the table back up, and started picking up the books and papers that had obviously been resting on it when the upset occurred.

"I see you're making yet another late night visit to my home, Potter," Snape looked at Harry as he spoke. Harry stopped in his tracks, at a loss for words. "You thought I didn't know about your numerous visits to my home? I am not as dim as you think I am, and you're both not as quiet as you think you are."

"I'm sorry," said Ron quickly with a tone of nervousness in his voice. "But, I like company sometimes, and I never get to see him anymore."

"You have been a reasonable amount of help to me, Weasley," said Snape slowly. "I have never mentioned anything about Potter's visits prior to this because I understand why you would want some outside socialization." Snape stopped speaking abruptly, and leaned forward resting his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned.

"I'm having another contraction," said Snape without looking up. "I have been experiencing them since shortly after supper."

"What?" yelped Ron. "But, you're not due for another week! We need to get you to St. Mungo's! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Calm down," replied Snape while massaging the side of his very large stomach. "The contractions are still several minutes apart. I would prefer to wait and go to St. Mungo's when they are somewhat closer. I do not want to spend any more time at that place than I have to."

"Are you sure?" Ron's voice was dangerously high as he asked the question. "I'm not really equipped to do this, you know."

"Weasley, calm down," replied Severus, curling his lip. "I do not expect anything of you. I can assure you that this will most likely be a very long and drawn out process. As soon as I feel a need to leave for the hospital I will inform you. Until then I would like to enjoy the privacy that my own home affords."

Ron stood there looking confused. As the second youngest in his family, he did not remember any of his mother's pregnancies. Finally Harry spoke up from the seat he had taken in the corner.

"Relax Ron," said Harry calmly, looking from Snape to his best friend. "I have to say that if it were me, I would want the same thing: to stay at home as long as possible. He knows his own body. Maybe we should trust him to know when it's time to leave."

"Thank you, Potter," said Snape with genuine gratitude. He then turned his attention back to Ron. "I assure you that I will notify you when this whole situation gets more intense."

"I guess that would be fine," said Ron, still actively thinking. Snape stood back up with some difficulty and began to walk across the room. "Wait! Shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's more comfortable for me to move around than it is for me to sit or lay down."

"You know this may not be the time or the place," said Harry, looking at Snape. "But you know, if any student was going to make a potion that would accidentally get you pregnant, I would have thought it'd be Neville."

"I would have thought that as well," replied Snape as he continued to wobble around the room.

For the next hour Ron and Harry watched Snape pace the room, stopping to lean against the nearest piece of furniture whenever a contraction hit. The older man was completely silent for each of them, until a contraction hit that caused the potions master to let out a groan. Ron and Harry both stood up and went to his side.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron. Snape replied by grabbing the younger man's forearm, and squeezing it painfully hard. When the contraction loosened its grip, he looked up at Ron.

"I think I need to go to St. Mungo's now," he stated plainly.

Harry went and grabbed Snape's bag from the corner, while Ron took the older man over to the fireplace. The three traveled by floo to St. Mungo's where Snape immediately vomited on the floor upon exiting the fireplace. Harry quickly spelled it away and they proceeded on their way to the labor and delivery floor. Harry handed Snape's bag to Ron and excused himself to the waiting room. Even though there was much less animosity between them, Harry felt that his former potions instructor would probably prefer that he not be in the room to witness the grand event.

At the reception desk Snape suffered another contraction. Ron noticed the older man trying to rub his lower back, as he leaned against the high desk.

"Here let me help," said Ron as he walked behind Snape and started pushing the heels of his hands into the suffering man's back.

"Thank you," replied Snape as the contraction backed off.

They were led to a small room with a bed, and all the necessary tools laid out. Snape was instructed to change into a knee-length gown, and someone would be in to check on him shortly. Ron pulled the privacy curtain and waited for Snape to be finished changing. He stood there wondering why he was still there. He didn't need to be. But somehow he just didn't feel that it would be right to abandon him here. After a few moments Ron slowly pulled back the curtain. Snape was sitting in a short nightgown on the edge of the hospital bed.

"This thing is just humiliating," said Snape as he tugged at the bottom of the gown.

"I don't know, I think it's quite stunning," replied Ron with a grin. "I might have to knick a few for Hermione to wear on our honeymoon."

Snape chuckled, then a look of seriousness spread across his face which was followed by a quick intake of breath. Ron walked over and took the older man's hand.

"Deep breaths," instructed Ron, allowing the older man to squeeze his hand. "You're doing fine, just relax."

It was another 30 minutes and seven contractions before a nurse came in to check on Snape. She was a young slender woman with long brown hair and large doe eyes.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she said with a large smile as she walked over to the bed. "I didn't think I would see you again after I left Hogwarts."

"Sarah Jameson?" asked Severus hoping he had the name right.

"That's right," she replied. "And I will be your nurse tonight," she then directed her attention to Ron. "And who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said. She looked back at Snape as she put on a pair of gloves. "Now, I have to check you to see how far you've progressed, so if you could please lay down I will check to see how far dilated you are."

Severus obeyed and laid down on the bed. Sarah took a sheet and covered his legs to make the process a little less embarrassing for the very modest man. Ron looked at the ceiling as he heard the nurse giving instructions for Snape to let his legs drop open. Snape let out a sharp gasp as the nurse inserted her fingers inside the temporary birth canal. A few seconds later Snape grabbed Ron's hand as a contraction ripped through his body. Finally Sarah withdrew her hand from under the sheet and removed her glove. She looked at Snape who was struggling to maintain his composure and a look of empathy crossed her face.

"Try to breathe deeply, in through your nose and out through your mouth," she instructed. Snape did as he was told and rode out the remainder of the contraction. Once it had subsided Sarah continued. "You're doing brilliantly. You're about four centimeters dilated and 80 percent effaced."

"That's it?" asked Snape, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but yes," she replied. "You are doing well, and I will be back in a little bit to check you again. Do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable. You can lie down, walk, sit in the rocking chair. Just listen to your body."

"Thank you," he replied. She turned and left the room. "Well, Weasley you better be getting back to Granger. I'm sure she's anxious to see you."

"You want to be alone for this?" asked Ron, surprised.

"I told you earlier that I do not expect anything of you. I do not expect you to sit here and be forced to witness whatever is going to happen. I have been prepared this entire pregnancy to be by myself, it would not be a change of plans if you left."

Ron thought hard about his options. He could leave right now, after all his assignment was technically over. But something told him he shouldn't. If the shoe were on the other foot, would Snape stay for him? He wasn't sure. All Ron knew is that if he were in that situation, he wouldn't want to be alone. So he pulled up the visitor's chair next to the hospital bed and sat down.

"I'll stay," there was a sound of conviction in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not saying I'll be any real help, but I don't think it'd be right for you to do this by yourself."

Ron did whatever was needed of him. He rubbed Snape's back, mopped the sweat off his face with a wet cloth, and even allowed the older man to squeeze his hand so hard he was convinced the bones would start snapping at any point. Sarah continued to check in on them every so often. After about two hours they arrived, Sarah came back in to see how far Snape had progressed.

"Well, you're fully effaced and your dilated to five centimeters," she said cheerfully, removing the glove from her hand.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus through gritted teeth as he attempted to breathe through a contraction. "I have to be further along than that."

"I'm sorry," she replied apologetically. "But these things do take time. You're still doing wonderfully. I would give you something for the pain, but after reviewing your chart it's evident that the safe medications we have wouldn't work on you due to your past medical history. You're half way there, you can do this."

She turned and left the room, neither man spoke. Ron broke the silence.

"She's really pretty," he said grinning. "Nice arse too, if I do say so myself."

"She's brilliant too," added Snape. "One of the most gifted students I ever taught."

"Once this is all over, maybe you should you know… ask her out," suggested Ron, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Weasley," said Snape in his usual sarcastic manner. "However, the only thing that I'm interested in is getting through this. I just want this to be over, and to have my child."

"I know you really want this baby," said Ron, refusing to make eye contact with the other man. 'You try to hide it, like it's all a huge inconvenience, but I've noticed. You acted like you couldn't stand to be shopping for baby clothes, and then that evening I noticed you washing everything and putting it in perfect order in the drawers and in the cupboard. Or you'd complain about how much the baby was moving, but then I'd overhear you talking to it when you thought I wasn't around."

Snape raised his eyebrow, about to respond when he let out a small whimper. He closed his eyes and grabbed hold of Ron's hand, trying to relax as best as he could. After the pain faded, Snape opened his eyes and loosened the grip on Ron's hand.

"You're right," he conceded. "I do want this baby." He looked down at his large abdomen, resting a hand on it gently. "I never thought that I would have a family, but thanks to an incompetent student, I've been given the chance. Although you will never find me in this situation again, I can promise you that."

"You'll be a good dad," said Ron.

An hour later things seemed to be going the same, until one contraction seemed to catch Snape by surprise. He cried out as he tried to control his breathing, at the peak of it he let out what could only be described as a growl. When the contraction was over he seemed to be having a difficult time catching his breath. Ron wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

"That one was the worst yet," muttered Snape. "I feel like I'm dying, as though I may actually-oh… oh god… here it comes again."

"But it hasn't even been 20 seconds since the last one ended," said Ron panicking. Snape's only response was to grab Ron's hand and let out a long groan as he tried his best to work through the excruciating pain that was building up inside him.

"Get the nurse!" he growled. "I need the nurse, now!"

Ron ran out into the hallway, scared out of his wits, hoping he would find someone quickly. A few feet away Sarah was standing in the hall looking at a chart.

"Sarah!," he shouted, not worrying about who he may have been disturbing. She looked up, concern written on her face. "Something's wrong, he needs help!" He immediately turned and went back into the room. Snape was in bed grabbing the sheets about to rip them, grunting. He arched his back as he let out a loud groan. As soon as Ron was at his side, the older man was squeezing his hand as hard as he could. Sarah rushed into the room, putting on a pair of gloves as she walked over to the bed.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel pressure like I need to pu… Ah!," Snape's words were cut off as he let out a loud scream. "And now… now I'm wet." 

Sarah lifted to sheet to check him, she had a pleased look on her face.

"Well, your water just broke, that is why you are wet," she said smiling. She examined him quickly and withdrew her hand. "You're 8 centimeters dilated. Right now your're in transition. This is the hardest stage but it is also the shortest. I'm going to go get in touch with the on-duty healer right now, and I will be back in a few minutes."

She left the room, and Ron grabbed the wet rag, attempting in some way to give comfort when it seemed impossible. He mopped up the suffering man's face and pushed the hair back from it. Snape reached up and grabbed Ron's shirt.

"Please, please just kill me," Snape begged. "Just-just get it over with. I... I… won't survive this anyway."

"Of course you'll survive," Ron tried to sound optimistic, although he wasn't quite convinced himself. "You're going to be fine, and you'll have a beautiful baby to show for it."

Snape's only response was to stiffen as his face tensed up in response to the latest wave of pain. He rocked his head back and forth like a child trying to comfort itself. He gripped Ron't hand as though he was holding on for dear life. Just then Sarah walked back into the room.

"The healer will be here in about five minutes," she said. "You've made it this far, you're so close."

"I feel like I need to push!" screamed Severus. "I have to…" he stopped speaking as he began to bear down.

"No, not yet," said Sarah quickly. "You're not quite ready, you need to wait for the healer."

She walked over to the side of the bed and took Snape's free hand in her own, while rubbing his upper arm and shoulder.

"Look at me," she instructed, Snape obeyed. "Instead of pushing, blow out short, quick breaths. It will help you to relax." She demonstrated what she was telling him to do, and he mimicked the action, trying to fight what nature was telling his body to do.

"You're doing great," said Ron, trying to be encouraging. "You are so close, just hang in there."

"No… I'm not," grunted Snape, twisting his body into an awkward position as he tried not to push. "Please, just make it stop."

"You are doing fantastically," said Sarah, brushing the hair back from his face. "I've only seen three other male patients do this, but they didn't do nearly as well as you're doing, and they all had pain potions. You can do this."

A few moments later the healer walked in, holding Snape's chart. He smiled as he walked across the room, and over to the bed.

"Hello Mr. Snape," he said cheerfully. "I'm Healer Watson, and I'll be delivering your baby. I just need to have a look to see where you're at." He put on a pair of gloves and proceeded to examine Snape. "It looks as though you're at about nine centimeters, a few more minutes and you can start pushing. Just try to relax."

"That should be simple enough," snarled Snape in response, his personality showing through. Ron had to concentrate in order not laugh. The healer put on a sterile gown and gloves. Meanwhile, Sarah pulled up stirrups and folded down the bottom portion of the bed. The entire time Snape continued to pant and blow as he tried to fight the urge to push. Once Sarah was finished preparing the bed, she came back up to Snape's head and took his hand once again.

"You're doing great," she crooned. "Just a little bit longer, you can do this." She started to pant and blow with him, continually rubbing his arm in gentle support. Snape continued to cling to Ron's hand as well as Sarah's as he tried to somehow hold himself back from what seemed so natural to do. The healer sat on a stool between Snape's legs and smiled.

"All right," said Healer Watson cheerfully. "It looks like you're ready to start pushing. If you will put your feet in the stirrups, when the next contraction starts, take a deep breath in, blow it out, take another breath in and then push as long and as hard as you can."

Snape's only response was to nod, eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath in the brief respite between contractions. Ron took the damp cloth and tried to wipe off the older man's brow. Sarah assisted him in placing his feet in the stirrups in preparation for the next wave of agony. After a few moments a low groan announced that the next contraction was upon Snape, and immediately he did as instructed. He was able to push twice before the contraction had ended, at which point he panted, trying to regain his breath.

"You did wonderfully," said Sarah. "Didn't he do great, Ron?"

"Yeah," replied Ron. "You're almost there."

"No I'm not," replied Snape weakly. "I've got so much more to go."

"That really was excellent," said Healer Watson. "But for the next one, I want you to grab the backs of your legs and curl up around the baby as you push. It will help to give you more leverage when you push."

With the next contraction Snape did as he was instructed, while Ron and Sarah gently supported his back, helping him to sit up a little more. Once again he was able to push twice before the contraction ended.

"You are doing great," encouraged Ron, rubbing the older man's shoulder.

With the next contraction Snape was able to push for about a second then he stopped, letting out a blood-curdling scream while arching his back.

"I can't!" screamed Snape through clenched teeth, twisting the sheets in his hands. "It feels like I'm on fire!"

"That's just the baby's head stretching its way through the cervix," explained Sarah. "It will stop, but you have to push to make that happen."

With the next contraction Snape resumed pushing with all of his might, determined to make the pain stop.

"Oh here comes the head," announced the healer. He then turned his attention to Ron. "If you'd like to see the baby born, now is the time to look."

Ron didn't know why he chose to look "down below", but he immediately regretted it. A small head was slowly emerging from the most private parts of his former potions professor, followed by a gush of bloody fluid. Ron quickly snapped back to an upright position. The contraction ended and Snape fell back with a long sigh. Tears started streaming from his eyes.

"I really can't do this anymore," said Snape, unable to hide his emotions. "I'm too tired, I can't push again. I can't."

"Of course you can," said Sarah, taking the man's hand in hers. "You're at the end. You've been so strong, just a little bit longer and this will be over."

"Yeah, the baby's head is out," assured Ron. "You probably only have to push once more and you'll have your baby, and you can rest."

"All right here comes the next one," interjected the healer. "Push as hard you can, right there, you're doing great!"

Snape pushed with every ounce of energy he had, determined to make the agony stop. Slowly the baby's shoulders emerged, then the rest quickly slid out. Snape immediately fell back against the bed, pure exhaustion painted on his face.

"It's a little girl," said the healer cheerfully, as he started to wipe the baby off. Snape lifted his head up to see his daughter just as she was placed on his chest. He brought one hand up to hold onto her while the other gently stroked her forehead.

"She's so pretty, " said Ron, noticing not only the mass of black hair on the baby's head, but bright blue eyes staring up at her father.

"That she is," replied Snape, not taking his eyes off his daughter. The new father barely noticed the medical staff's efforts to clean him up. Soon the baby was taken to be properly cleaned and weighed. Ron was still looking at the baby in amazement when Snape's voice brought him back to reality.

"Thank you," said Snape plainly. Ron looked back at the older man not really sure what to say. "You were a great deal of help tonight, and I won't forget it."

"You're welcome," replied Ron, blushing a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't really do anything."

"On the contrary, you did a lot. And I appreciate it. Most people would not have done that," said Snape. Sarah brought the baby back and handed her to Snape. She was now wrapped in a light pink blanket, staring widely up at her father. He looked up at Ron. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" asked Ron, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Snape nodded and hand the baby to the younger man. Ron stared down at the baby's pale face as she started to doze off in his arms. "What are you going to name her?"

"Vivian Rose."

"I like that," said Ron, still staring at the small bundle. "Do you think, you know maybe, I can see her every once in a while?"

"I think that could be arranged," replied Snape, a grin on his face. Ron handed Vivian back.

"I should probably go tell Harry, he's probably wondering what's going on." Snape nodded in response, still mesmerized by the now sleeping baby in his arms. "Is it alright if he comes in to see the baby?"

"That's fine," replied Snape, finally looking up to see that all the medical personnel except Sarah had left the room. Ron walked out of the room to inform the others, and Sarah walked over to stand next to Snape's bed.

"Isn't it amazing how quickly you fall in love?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"I see it every day, but I never quite get over how brilliant it all really is."

"Do you have any kids of your own?" inquired Snape.

"No," she replied simply. "I just haven't found anyone that I thought was right for me. And I'm not lucky enough to have a clumsy student to do the dirty work for me." They both chuckled.

The door opened and Ron came, followed by Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Snape had a surprised look on his face when he saw all of his visitors. Ron walked up to the bed first, while the other three stayed a few feet back, as though afraid of what their former professor might do.

"I hope it's all right that we came," said Hermione cautiously. "It's just that when Harry floo'd us, it felt weird to sit it home."

"That's fine, Ms. Granger," said Snape. "To be honest, I was just surprised that anyone else would care enough to spend all that time in the waiting room."

"Can I hold her?" asked Harry, after he decided that he would be the brave one.

"Only if you promise not to immediately corrupt her," said Snape in a joking manner. Harry took the baby and the women immediately stepped forward to get a closer look.

"She's so light," said Harry. Soon enough Vivan was being handed off to both Hermione and Ginny. After about 20 minutes the group said their goodbyes, and left so that Snape could feed his daughter and get some rest.

As he gave her a bottle, Snape watched his daughter and wondered how he'd be able to manage her by himself. He knew that optimally she would have a mother, but that was not in the cards for them. Vivian sleepily stared up at her father.

"I'm sorry about you not having a mother, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it at the moment," he explained in a soft loving tone. "But I promise that I'll always be here for you, and that I'll try to make sure that you always know you're loved. When I was a child I didn't always know that. So I have a pretty good example of what not to do."

After Snape finished feeding Vivian and burping her he laid her down in the bassinette next to his bed and attempted to get some rest himself. Without a doubt, he was still terrified of being a father, but he knew that he would somehow figure it out as he went.

Fin


End file.
